1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile passenger-compartment partitions, and, more particularly, to an automobile safety partition for children.
2. Related Art
Children seated in a rear seat of an automobile may engage in squabbling, fighting, or other behavior that may be distracting to the driver. Prior devices have been developed to separate the children by placing a partition between them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,837 to Chapman is directed to a device that includes a planar panel and "J"-shaped mounting members to secure the panel orthogonally of the rear seat. Telescoping members may also be used in accordance with Chapman to frictionally engage surfaces of the automobile opposed to the seat in order to secure the panel in place. Once the panel is secured, children may be seated on the automobile seat, with the panel between them.
Another conventional device with a similar purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,227 to Setina. This device is a "Z"-shaped divider that may be positioned within an automobile to separate the operator from the passengers. The partitioning device of Setina includes a support bar frame having two legs that are attached to the floor of the automobile, and a roll bar that extends from the top of the support bar to a third leg anchored to the floor of the automobile. The front passenger seat apparently is removed to accommodate the installation of the device. Other conventional devices generally intended to separate passengers in an automobile or similar vehicle are listed in Chapman, at column 1.